Down
by AlinaLotus
Summary: After a sensual night together, Draco is nowhere to be found. Harry remembers their time together.


**Mentions of m/m sexual situations.**

**Song fic to "Sugar, We're Going Down" by Fallout Boy. This is something I had written literally years ago. It was the first mslash fic I ever did, when I was trying to feel out which mslash pairing I really was a fan of. Though this is Harry/Draco, which I do like, I prefer to sail on the Harry/Ron ship. It's **_**quite **_**short, and just a oneshot. Enjoy anyway! **

_Am I more than you bargained for yet_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week_

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

Harry shoved his hand in his pockets, casting a dark look around as he stomped towards the Lake. Last night with Draco _had_ to have meant something, surely Draco had felt those sparks, the jolt through their bodies as Draco's surprisingly soft hands ran over his body, their nude forms merging as one, as Draco finally took that final step and pushed his silky, engorged cock into Harry.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

It was mistake from the beginning, and Harry knew it, but he wouldn't--couldn't--stop. He could feel how wrong it was from the second Draco's seemingly bee-stung lips, full and sweet, approached his own mouth. He sensed, then, as Draco's pale eyes searched longingly into his own that this wasn't going to lead anywhere he, Harry, wanted to end up.

But since his bouts of lust with Ginny, Ron and Cedric, Harry knew how dangerous it was to ignore his own pulsing desires. And so, he had given in to Draco, given of himself completely. It hadn't been exactly hard, to be honest. His strong arms had felt so nice…so, well, _right_ around Harry, and he would have done anything Draco asked of him to stay in that embrace, to stay with him and near him.

Harry was the only one, wasn't he? He'd heard rumors, of course, that the sexy Head Boy planted his seed wherever he liked, but those were just rumors, weren't they? After last night, Harry didn't think he could take it if he found Draco with somebody else, man or woman, and already he had formulated plots and plans to tear Draco apart from anybody else who thought they had a right to him.

_Is this more than you bargained for yet_

_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_

_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

But, this morning, when had awoken in Draco's Head Boy quarters, there was no Head Boy to be seen. Draco, it seemed, had simply vanished, and search as he might, Harry hadn't seen hide nor tail of the blond boy since last night. He didn't want to deduce the worst, but it was hard not to picture himself as being just a notch--perhaps the first, or the addition of many--in Draco's bedpost.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

Storm clouds were settling in above the lake as Harry sat down on the rocky shore, as he moved slowly around the Lake. He flipped his black hood over his head and glared at the turbulent gray water before him.

_Draco..._Harry thought, squeezing his emerald eyes shut, as if that would stop the onslaught of abandonment and pain he felt outside of Draco's presence. It had been hard enough to come out, to let the Wizarding world that adored him so much know that he was gay, but to lose his virginity to his arch nemesis? And then, the very next day, for him to just dissolve into thin air?

_Down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

"Potter…."

Harry jumped at the whisper of his name, and turned to see Draco Malfoy, a smile on his haughty face, and his arms open, waiting. Waiting for him, almost like they had been there the whole time.


End file.
